Her Salvation
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: This is the alternate ending to my oneshot, His Fallen Angel. What if Rupelstiltskin was given the opportunity to save Belle before she took her tragic leap? Would he seize it? The rating may change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is set at the end of the Once upon a time episode Skin deep p.s spoiler alert and I own nothing. Also you should know this is the alternate ending to my other story that was originally a one shot, His Fallen Angel. You don't have to read it to keep up but I would greatly appreciate it if you did just so you can compare the two. Thanks

He sat at the wheel, spinning the wheel half-heartedly and watching as the spokes slowly turned. His mind was entranced, and he had almost managed to forget. He would never quite manage to; desperately he clawed at some semblance of normalcy. Dreams had been plaguing him for days, and as a cursed being, he knew his dreams where not simply his self-conscious mind running free. Rumpelstiltskin knew that they were windows into other worlds. Time didn't matter in dream, he could be seeing past, present, future, or anything in-between. The young woman who had wandered into his life, no, wormed her way in had been haunting him yet again. When he could see her it was from a window among the clouds. Things where dismal and dark, it was a place that even made the likes of him feel hopeless. He heard her whimpering and pleading for it to stop.

No matter how she insisted on her purity, her chastity, they wouldn't stop. Flaying the skin at her flanks, leaving parallel slashes up and down her arms, her legs, across her buttocks, her porcelain cheeks, even her most secret of gardens were not spared the wicked knife. In an attempt to exorcise the evil that had overtaken her and ravaged her, they anointed her with oil that crackled on her skin and left fiery red welts and blisters. They deprived her of food and water to purge the demons within her that clung so desperately to her soul. When she screamed in agony, the wails reverberated off the stone walls and into his ears. It was killing him. Listening to her mournful wails pleading with the men who were supposed to be purifying her. Purifying her of the evil he had left upon her. He had never taken her to his bed, yet they proclaimed so. Saying she bared marks of a loose woman, that of a harlot.

Rumpelstiltskin would stay awake as long as he possibly could to avoid the hellish nightmares. But he couldn't elude sleep forever, not even with all the magic in the world. Eventually he surrendered and laid his head down upon a goose feather pillow. And sure enough he was back in her world of suffering. This time was different though, there was an air of defiance, and there was a looming stillness. Rumpelstiltskin looked over the territory keenly; he was at the foot of a tall tower. It was as if even the animals knew something was going to happen. In the dead of night there was silence. When Rumpelstiltskin looked up to the peak of the tower he spotted a window and his stomach sank, his pulse raced and his filthy calloused palms pricked with sweat. She stood upon the ledge of the stacked stones. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. He watched helplessly as she flung herself from the ledge.

"NO BELLE, NO!" he screamed in horrified desperate anguish.

If she heard him she didn't acknowledge it, her arms were thrown behind her back and her breast thrown forward; she looked as if she were gliding like a graceful swan. And then there was the sickening crack. Rumpelstiltskin was paralyzed with shock. Her broken body lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of her prison. His hands shook at his sides and all the breath left his body. He fell to his knees and could utter only one word. "Belle..." he whimpered. Rumpelstiltskin crawled towards her. 'Belle…why?" he asked reaching out to turn her over. A trickle of blood trailed down her ruby lips and partially healed scars adorned her face in an almost obscene way. Anger boiled in him and spewed forth. "WHY?" he shrieked. "WHY?" He pulled her into his arms and rocked slowly back and forth burying his nose in her hair, even after all this time it smelled of sultry lavender and sweet roses. Sobs shook his shoulders and tears rolled down his ashen cheeks. He looked to her face again and stopped, a look of peace, pure bliss even, graced her features. Rumpelstiltskin felt like he was going to vomit. She was happy; this was her salvation, death, suicide, and all because of him.

Rumpelstiltskin awoke with a start, he was drenched in a cold sweat and he leapt from his bed. "This is going to happen." He realized. He didn't bother to change from his tartan pajamas as he leapt into the magic tear that allowed him to travel from place to place in an instant. He had to save his Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the clearing that surrounded the tower and scanned the territory quickly. She wasn't in the window like in the dream and he looked to the ground, she had yet to make her leap. In an instant he was at the window ledge, standing on the stacked stones. Rumpelstiltskin looked around the tower, for any sign of her. He saw nothing in this room, it was dark and cold with a table in the corner with leather straps fastened to it. It made him shiver to see that table up close. It was the one he saw her strapped to as they flayed her alive. He couldn't focus on that right now though; he had to find her. There was one door in the entire room and it beckoned to him. Rumpelstiltskin crossed the room in a single stride and placed his palm on the surface of the heavy wooden door. He could sense no life right outside so he stepped out into the dim hallway.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped softly and paused outside each door. At the end of the hall he heard creaking ropes and struggling and knew this was the right door. He turned the knob slowly and stepped inside. Belle was sprawled across a mattress made of tightly bound ropes and thrashed against her own ropes. They looped over both wrists and were tied tightly around the bed frame. Her wrists were burned and bleeding as she writhed trying to free herself. She had yet to notice him, still fighting like a trapped animal with all of her strength. One wrist slipped free and she went limp against the ropes panting hard.

"Belle." He whispered. She came to life instantly ready to fight again for her life. Belle whipped around into a crouched position her one free hand balled up and ready to strike. She lashed out at him and struck him hard in the face. He was astonished that the girl he remembered, so dainty and sweet could put so much force, anger and hatred behind one blow and he stumbled backward. She recoiled this time standing on the bed frame and ready to swing again when he caught her wrist and pulled her down to the floor with him.

"Belle, please, Belle it's me." He held her fast as she struggled. "It's Rumpelstiltskin."

She stopped instantly and turned to look at his face. Belle said nothing but she didn't have to, her eyes said it all. They begged him to take her from this place, to save her from this nightmare, to take her home. It broke his heart to see her like this and he had to get her as far away from here as possible. Rumpelstiltskin cut the rope that remained around her right wrist and pulled her into his arms. He carried her from her room and down the hall to the only window. Rumpelstiltskin leapt to the ground and landed like a feather. "We're almost there dearie." He said to her softly. Holding her tightly in his arms he stepped into the magic void.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

They arrived back at his estate and he realized she had passed out during the trip. He laid her on the dining room table to asses the damage to her small frame. Her wrists needed tending to first; the skin was worn raw and burned. They bled terribly. He summoned a bowl and water and everything else he would need to tend her. Rumpelstiltskin held one of her tiny wrists in his hand and washed it with cool water, mopping up the blood as he went. When they were clean and the bleeding had slowed he patted them dry and wrapped them with cloth bandages. Next were the blistered burns on her feet and legs that had begun to bleed again when she crouched on the bed to attack him. They received the same treatment as her wrists, cool water was used to sooth them, they were cleaned, dried, and wrapped in bandages. He did this with all of her various wounds, and washed the dirt from her face and brushed out her hair. He noticed that her dress was torn, tattered, and filthy. He changed her into a simple cotton dressing gown, trying to look at her body as little as possible. She had lost her humanity, her dignity, and he wanted to maintain what little shred of self respect she had left. Rumpelstiltskin carried her up the stairs to a spare room. He willed the covers back with his magic and set her down in the warm safe bed. Rumpelstiltskin tucked her in like a child, pulling the covers up around her. He watched her for a moment, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight Belle." He said to her softly. She was alive and safe in his home once again. He had another chance with his Belle, something he had so desperately craved. She was his once again to protect.

~/~/~/~/~

Okay, this is chapter one of my alternate ending to His Fallen Angel please let me know what you think. I was terribly disappointed when I received only three reviews to a story that had over 500 hits on the first day. If it sucks tell me, if its ok tells me how I can improve it. There is nothing more valuable to me than a simple review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I love feedback and they fuel my imagination. Thanks again guys, and here is the next chapter! P.S I don't own Once Upon a Time.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Sun filtered in through clouded window panes and spread over her. They slowly roused her from her slumber. Belle opened her eyes and it took her a moment to realize she was no longer in the tower tied to her bed frame.

"Am I dead?" she wondered for a moment, contemplating whether she had succeeded in committing suicide. She sat up and noticed that her wrists where bandaged, and as she stretched her legs she noticed that her feet and legs where bound with gauze as well. She scanned the room quickly and stopped, in an armchair across the room he dozed with his head back and tilted to the side.

"Rumpelstiltskin." She breathed. And he was awake, his head snapped forward and he was at her side in an instant.

"Belle, dearie, you gave me quite a fright." He said with relief in his voice. She looked up to him with wide eyes. She swung at him and made solid contact with the side of his face. He took a step back, surprised. "Why does she keep hitting me?" he thought shaking it off.

"You! Why didn't you just let me die!" she yelled her cheeks flushing and tears stinging her eyes. "Why couldn't you just let me end it?" Belle cried her eyes welling up.

Rumpelstiltskin was taken aback. 'Dearie, I saved you. It is all over. No one is going to hurt you anymore." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. Rumpelstiltskin visibly stiffened when she launched herself into his arms. Her tears flowed freely and she was sobbing, all the pain she had endured in the last three months flowed from her and the flood gates where opened. He awkwardly and slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Rumpelstiltskin was unsure what to do so he simply held her there. Belle cried until she couldn't anymore, she sat up wiping her face with her bandaged hands and she looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Here." He said handing her a handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said with a hiccup. "I'm sorry, your shoulder is damp." She said dabbing at her eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at his shoulder, he hadn't really noticed. "Are you hungry, could I get you something to eat?" he asked standing and straightening up.

"I'm starving, I'll eat anything." She said smoothing out the covers and looking to him again.

"I have just the thing, don't you move." And he backed out of the room.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She hadn't had contact with anyone since her father had shut her out. He called her terrible names; he cursed her, and told her that she was no daughter of his. Then he sent her to that terrible tower to be purified. And Rumpelstiltskin had come back to save her. Belle was pulled back to reality when she saw him coming back with a tray.

"Here we are dearie." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed again. Belle looked to see what he brought her and smiled softly. Lamb stew with carrots, peas, potatoes, and buttered roll.

"It looks wonderful." She said looking to him. "Thank you." She said sitting up a bit. He placed the tray on her lap and poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on the dresser. "Did you make this?" she asked him picking up a spoon.

"Yes. I can cook a few things." Rumpelstiltskin said smiling softly at her.

"I believe you; I've just never seen you cook before." Belle said bringing the spoon to her mouth. She ate quickly trying to fill the gnawing void in her stomach.

"Careful dearie, I know it's been awhile since you've had a decent meal. Pace yourself or you will make yourself sick." He warned taking a bite from a roll he had brought for himself. Belle slowed down and savored the flavors on her tongue. The stew was hearty and the lamb was tender. The vegetables where picked from the garden she had sown for him a few months earlier. She was surprised he had kept up with the garden until harvest.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked all of sudden putting down her spoon.

Rumpelstiltskin paused, chewing the crust of the roll. He swallowed and looked up to her. "Lucky guess." He said taking another bite nonchalantly.

"Okay." Belle said sitting up straighter. "Then tell me why you saved me, how was it you knew I was going to jump?" she asked tilting her head curiously.

He put the roll down on her tray and shifted uncomfortably. "I knew you were going to jump because I saw it in a dream." Rumpelstiltskin got up and poured a glass of water for himself.

"I see." She said clinking her spoon against the bottom of the bowl as it was now empty. Belle set the tray aside and swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood unsteadily on her bandaged feet. She padded over across the room to stand next to him. "Thank you." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. She kissed him softly on the cheek and pulled back slowly to look at him. He was surprised but didn't look angry. Belle began to sway, feeling light headed, and her legs began to give. Rumpelstiltskin had an arm around her waist before she could fall.

'Okay Dearie, back to bed." He said guiding her back over to bed and pulling the comforter back and helping her into bed. "You need your rest." He said taking the tray from her. "If you need me just say my name, and I'll hear you." Rumpelstiltskin said with his signature giggle. He pulled the drapes closed and exited the room pulling the door shut behind him.

Belle settled into the pillows and sighed. He wouldn't tell her why he had come back for her. "I guess it's a question for another time." She thought pulling the covers tighter around her. With that she drifted off into blissful slumber.

A floor below Rumpelstiltskin spun at the wheel with a renewed vigor. He produced the golden thread faster than he had in a long time. And though he was happy she was safe he wondered himself why he had those dreams. "And why did I awake in such a panic when he saw her leap from the tower?" Rumpelstiltskin watched the wheel spin, the fibers slipping through his fingers slowly and evenly, and for now he managed to put it out of his mind and spin more of his precious gold.

~/~/~/~/~

Yay! The second chapter is up! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I should have the next chapter up in a few days


End file.
